


Сьюзен знает

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен ненавидит Дни благодарения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сьюзен знает

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Gen 2016
> 
>  
> 
> Действие происходит после фильма «Хроники Нарнии: Покоритель зари».  
> Альтернативное развитие событий, в связи с чем перевираются факты.

Сьюзен ненавидит Дни благодарения.

Она ненавидит все праздники вместе взятые, но именно День благодарения — в особенности.

По глупой американской традиции именно в этот день вся семья обязана с утра посетить церковь, а после — собраться под одной крышей и съесть индейку.

Ее братья приняли решение поддержать этот обычай в благодарность за новый дом, когда после сорок пятого года вся семья Пэвенси перебралась в Америку окончательно. Родители молча согласились.

Поэтому Сьюзен, скрипя зубами, едет к ним, заранее предвидя, как все пройдет: сперва они всей семьей накроют стол на шесть персон, потом мать с отцом станут горестно вздыхать всю службу, а затем за столом ее усадят напротив пустого стула. И все тактично будут молчать.

Так происходит уже три года подряд. С тех пор, как пропала Люси.

А ночью Сьюзен снова приснится Нарния. Снова бой. Вокруг будут падать доблестные соратники, кровь брызгать в лицо из свежих ран, и запах смерти витать над полем.

Сьюзен с криком бросится вперед на невидимого врага — в руках у нее меч взамен любимого лука, удар за ударом она станет сносить головы, отрубать руки врагам, пробивать доспехи и наслаждаться торжеством кровопролития. А когда у нее из рук выбьют меч — она выхватит кинжал и вцепится в ближайшего врага, перерезая ему горло узким лезвием. Развернет тело и улыбнется в тускнеющие серо-голубые глаза сестры. Потом отбросит Люси на землю и пойдет вперед.

Сьюзен уверена — где-то там ее ждет Каспиан, прекрасный принц с влюбленным взглядом. Нужно просто продолжать пробивать себе путь.

Наутро Сьюзен проснется с мокрыми от слез щеками. Вспомнит сон и разозлится. На себя. На Люси. Соберет вещи и вернется в Университет.

И все снова станет как всегда: родители без устали продолжат искать Люси, Питер с Эдмундом — свято верить, что она сумела вернуться в Нарнию, и только Сьюзен будет знать точно.

Люси. Единственная, кто никогда не переставала верить в возвращение в волшебную страну, даже после слов Аслана. Ей удалось не только найти дорогу туда, но и отправить оттуда письмо сестре.

Люси. Королева Нарнии, венценосная супруга короля Каспиана и мать наследного принца Рилиана.

Сьюзен знает. Но ни за что никому не расскажет.


End file.
